


I Wanna Be Your Dog

by busstopgirl



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Puppy Love, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busstopgirl/pseuds/busstopgirl
Summary: This tiny fic was inspired by this photox.





	I Wanna Be Your Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny fic was inspired by this photo [x](https://i-dream-of-emus.tumblr.com/image/146865232368).  
> 

Mrs Dewhurst’s cousin-over-the-other-side-of-town’s sister-in-law’s embarrassingly fertile black labrador has an unplanned pregnancy, and - cajoled by Linda, who sees an opportunity for a ‘practice run’ -  Rae and Finn find themselves the surprised parents of a puppy called Dodge. The new baby has Rae’s glossy raven hair, but his persuasive eyes - whose pleading Rae can never refuse - are definitely Finn’s. 

As it’s the middle of winter, they agree he needs a coat, but Finn comes back from the shops, grinning, with a tiny red plaid shirt from Mothercare. “It were either this or the ‘AB CD’ babygro!” Dodge looks undeniably cute, and Rae decides to hold her peace - if this keeps Finn’s broodiness at bay for a few more years, she can live with it. 

Dodge forms a deep attachment to Finn’s cuddly triceratops - the one Rae bought him on a day trip to Leicester a few years ago, when they went to the museum to see the dinosaur skeletons. (Finn bought Rae a dinosaur lamp for her desk - this is kept well out of Dodge’s way, having already lost a foot when it was knocked flying during a romantic interlude in Rae’s bedroom at Linda’s.) 

Whenever Finn has a brew, Dodge wants to help him drink it. To avoid accidents, Finn slops some tea into a bowl with a splash of cold water, and Dodge laps it up. “Tea makes everything alright, eh lad?” 

Dodge likes to curl up on top of Rae’s Converse boots - whether she’s wearing them or not. The battered canvas is nice and soft, the laces are good to chew, and they smell of Rae. 

Karim shows him the aviary, and, once he realises that the birds can’t come and get him, he rather enjoys sitting and watching them, waiting till they’re all settled, then barking suddenly and relishing the noisy panic which ensues. He likes being pushed around the garden by Jasmine in her toy wheelbarrow, and his favourite part of visiting the Bouchtats is when Linda scrapes the remains of the day’s hotpot or sausage casserole into a dish for him. Rae disapproves of this largesse, but Linda insists that if the dog doesn’t eat it, she will - and then where would she be? 

Back at the flat, Finn and Rae run into the bedroom, giggling. Dodge skids over to the closed door and waits for them to come back out, his tail wagging. But they don’t reappear, so he scratches at the door and whines. He hears them whining too, but they don’t let him in, so he wees on this week’s NME (all over Damon Albarn - “Nice one, mate,” says Finn, later) and goes to sleep on a pile of freshly-washed shirts.


End file.
